KSQU
'''KSQU '''is a CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Tyson, TX area. It broadcasts on Channel 10 and is owned by CBS Television Stations subsidiary of ViacomCBS. Programming Schedule (WIP) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles * Channel 10 Newsroom (1956-1978) * Channel 10 Action News (1978-1984) * Channel 10 News (1984-1995) * CBS 10 News (1995-present) Station Slogans * The Best is Right Here on Channel 10/Channel 10 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * See the Best...Channel 10 (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 10 (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Hot Ones on Channel 10 (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * There's Something in the Air on Channel 10 (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 10. Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We're Looking Good, on Channel 10 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Looking Good Together on Channel 10 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach For The Stars on Channel 10 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Great Moments on Channel 10 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on Channel 10 (February 1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 10 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and Channel 10, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on Channel 10 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on Channel 10 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 10 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on Channel 10 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for Channel 10 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Tyson is Channel 10 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on Channel 10 (1992-1993; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here on Channel 10 (1993-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I Am Channel 10 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You're on CBS 10 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a CBS 10 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 10...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 10 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 10, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 10 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 10 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 10, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Branding History * Channel 10 (1953-1995) * CBS 10 (1995-present) Gallery Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Tyson Category:Tyson, TX Category:Texas Category:CBS O&O Station Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:ViacomCBS